This invention pertains to compositions and their method of use in the maintenance and improvement of oral health, more specifically, a formulation of herbal extracts and essential oils, known by herbal health authorities to possess desired beneficial effects, which in combination provide a synergistic effect on the improvement and maintenance of gum and oral health.
Gum disease and oral health problems have reached epidemic proportions. According to the American Dental Association, three out of four adults over the age of 35 have some form of gum disease. Recently, the Surgeon General issued a report on oral health.
Studies have shown that gum (periodontal) disease not only can cause the loss of teeth, but can cause much more serious diseases. Individuals with gum disease have been shown to have an increased incidence of heart disease, diabetes, and respiratory disease and have increased risk of stroke, increased buildup of plaque in carotid arteries, weakened immune systems and increased risk of complications from diabetes.
Treatment of gum disease by a periodontist usually is scaling and planning to remove hidden plaque and tartar below the gum line. In addition, in severe cases of gum disease, the diseased portions of the gums are surgically removed one quadrant at a time, and can potentially require the removal of teeth. These procedures are painful, expensive and merely treat the symptoms of the disease.
Many substances have been used individually and in combinations to improve gum and oral health. It would be highly desirable to combine the substances for optimal improvement of gum and oral health. The solution disclosed herein not only provides optimal improvement of gum and oral health, but also provides for prevention of gum and oral health problems.
A formulation is disclosed which provides optimal improvement of gum and oral health and provide for the prevention of gum and oral health problems. The invention uses a unique combination of ingredients which exhibit desired properties including antiseptic, astringent, stimulant and local analgesic properties, which in the present formulations result in the synergistic properties of all the components. The use of capsicum in the formulation has demonstrated remarkable synergistic, almost catalytic, effect with the other components of the formulation. A preferred formulation is prepared in a concentrated form. Typical use of the concentrate, uses a diluted solution of the concentrate as an oral irrigator or mouth wash which bolsters maximum penetration into gum pockets. The concentration of the solution can be varied to achieve desired results. The concentrate can also be formulated into a toothpaste, oral gel, poultice, paste, salve, and the like. In additional to helping minimize gum disease, the formulations have been shown to aid in the reduction in the formation of cavities and also promotes the healing of cold sores and wounds.
To achieve the desired results, the preferred formulation exhibits astringent, antiseptic (for example antibacterial, antifungal, bactericidal, and virucidal), local stimulant, anti-inflammatory, immuno-stimulant and local analgesic properties. These properties can be attained by using a combination of components, wherein each component exhibits one or more of the desired properties. The formulation can contain more than one component which exhibits the same desired property.
For ease of production, preferred components are in the form of a liquid, such as fluid extracts, tinctures, solid extracts, and the like, but can also be in the form of powders and the like. To promote health and ensure safety, it is also desirable that the components be extracts, oils, powders, etc., of naturally occurring flora and that these components are not chemically processed other than the process used to directly produce the fluid extract, tincture or oil, and are thereby suitable for use in the oral cavity.
Examples of preferred astringents include, but are not limited to, bayberry bark, white oak bark, rhatany bark, sage, and teas,.
Examples of antiseptics include, but are not limited to peppermint oil, Echinacea, bloodroot, cayenne, tea tree oil, wild bergamont, chaparral, stinging metal, bay, myrrh, rhatany bark, toothache tree, calendula, and chamomile.
Examples of local stimulants include, but are not limited to, cayenne, peppermint oil, calendula, wintergreen, bayberry, and sage.
It is contemplated that additional components may include coloring and flavoring additives. As an example of multi-property components, the use of peppermint oil takes advantage of the local stimulant and antiseptic properties as well as providing a flavoring component.
Preferred formulation s include cayenne to utilize its multiple desirable properties and its synergistic effect on the properties of other components in the formulation.
A preferred formulation is comprised of echinacea, bloodroot, bayberry, white oak bark, cayenne, tea tree oil, and peppermint oil. The echinacea provides antiseptic (antibacterial) and local analgesia as well as exhibiting some boost to the immune system. The bloodroot provides an antiseptic effect and prevents the formation of plaques from bacteria, most likely through the presents of the antiseptic sanguinarine which prevents several types of oral bacteria from forming dental plaque. The bayberry tightens gums and provides antiseptic, astringent and local stimulant effects. The white oak bark also tightens gums and provides astringent, antiseptic and anti-inflammatory effects. The cayenne acts as an antibacterial, stimulates circulation, blocks pain, and also supplies a synergistic effect on the effects of the other components in the formulation. The tea tree oil provides antiseptic (antibacterial) and anti-inflammatory effects. The peppermint oil stimulates circulation, provides antiseptic effects and acts as a flavoring agent and breath freshener.
A preferred formulation is comprised of
Another preferred formulation for the composition is comprised of
The above formulations result in a concentrate which can be used in any number of application methods, formulations and compositions. For example, the concentrate can be diluted with water and used as a mouthwash. A preferred rinse comprises up to 5% by volume of the concentrate diluted with purified water. The concentrate could be impregnated in or coated on a dental floss or fibers of a toothbrush. The concentrate can also be added to a toothpaste base, oral gel, or other oral compositions. The concentrate can also be used by placing 1-2 drops directly on a toothbrush or on commercially available toothpaste and used to brush the teeth and gums.
After application, for example by rinsing, brushing, or application of a gel, or the like, it is preferable that the mouth is not rinsed, however; rinsing after use, as for example if used in or with a toothpaste, will not dramatically reduce the effectiveness of the composition.
The concentrate can also be applied directly, or with some suitable carrier, to cold sores (chancre sores) in or around the mouth. The concentrate provides pain relief and also promotes the healing of the sore.
The concentrate can also be applied directly, or with a suitable carrier, to wounds, including lacerations, incisions, surgical incisions, etc., to provide pain relief and the promotion of healing, as well as antiseptic. The concentrate also appears to reduce the formation of scar tissue in/on such wounds.
The following examples are provided for illustrative purposes and are not presented as a limitation on the scope of this invention.